Uma Doença Positiva
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Dean e Sam estão juntos, mas a relação parece não estar a funcionar. Dean não partilha as coisas com Sam e Sam não está disposto a continuar numa relação assim. Será necessária uma doença para que eles resolvem os seus problemas? Oneshot.


**Título: **Uma Doença Positiva

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Dean e Sam estão juntos, mas a relação parece não estar a funcionar. Dean não partilha as coisas com Sam e Sam não está disposto a continuar numa relação assim. Será necessária uma doença para que eles resolvem os seus problemas? Oneshot.

**Uma Doença Positiva**

Sam olhou para Dean atentamente. Dean estava pálido. Desde o dia anterior, em que tinham tido de rastejar por túneis inundados de água suja, que Dean não aparentava estar bem. Mas por mais vezes que Sam perguntasse se estava tudo bem com ele, Dean dizia que sim e não queria falar do assunto. Mas Sam era insistente e decidiu perguntar mais uma vez.

"Dean, está tudo bem contigo? Estás pálido. Talvez fosse melhor ser eu a conduzir."

"Estou óptimo." respondeu Dean, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Sam abanou a cabeça. Dean era mesmo muito casmurro. Porque é que não admitia que não estava bem? Qualquer pessoa podia ver que Dean não estava no seu estado normal. Mas Dean não admitia. Preferia fazer-se de forte, como sempre.

Sam não percebia porque é que ele continuava a agir assim. Afinal, eles tinham uma relação muito além da relação que os irmãos tinham. A princípio tinha sido complicado admitirem o que sentiam, principalmente pelo facto de serem irmãos, mas isso já estava ultrapassado. Agora estavam juntos, numa relação, e era suposto as coisas serem diferentes. E às vezes eram, mas nem sempre.

Dean comportava-se sempre como uma pessoa mais fria em frente das outras pessoas. Mas quando estava a sós com Sam, mudava de atitude. Isto é, às vezes. Tanto podia abraçar Sam de maneira repentina e beijá-lo, como no momento seguinte queria estar sozinho e pensativo. Esta mudança entre estados de espírito não agradava a Sam.

Sam tentava falar com Dean muitas vezes sobre o assunto, mas ele dizia que estava sempre tudo bem e que só precisava de pensar. Seria possível que Dean continuasse a culpar-se por se terem envolvido apesar de serem irmãos? Talvez fosse isso. Ou estaria outra coisa a ocupar a mente de Dean? Outra pessoa? Sam achava e, com todas as suas forças, desejava que não fosse esse o caso.

Enquanto estava pensativo, Sam não reparou que tinham chegado ao motel onde iam passar a noite. Dean estacionou o Impala e retirou o cinto de segurança.

"Vou tratar da estadia" disse Dean, mas Sam segurou-lhe a mão com rapidez.

"Não, eu vou lá. Fica aqui a descansar um pouco." disse ele, saindo do carro rapidamente.

Dean recostou-se no banco e fechou os olhos. Sentia uma dor de cabeça terrível, mas não estava disposto a admitir isso perante Sam. Alguns minutos depois, Sam regressou com uma chave na mão.

"Já temos quarto. Vamos." anunciou ele.

Dean pegou nas suas coisas e saiu do carro, trancando a porta. Dirigiram-se ao seu quarto. O quarto tinha uma decoração simples em tons de branco e pastel e duas camas. Mal entraram, Dean saltou para cima de uma das camas e fechou os olhos. Sam olhou para ele atentamente.

"Ok Dean, está na hora de me contares realmente como te sentes." disse Sam, aproximando-se. "E não digas que estás bem, porque vê-se logo que não estás."

Dean permaneceu calado. Nem uma única palavra lhe escapou da boca.

"Dean, estou a falar contigo." disse Sam, começando a ficar irritado.

Vendo que Dean continuava sem lhe querer responder, Sam aproximou-se ainda mais e pôs a mão na testa de Dean. De imediato, Dean abriu os olhos e afastou-se.

"Ei, o que pensas que estás a fazer?" perguntou ele, aborrecido.

"Dean, estás com febre." concluiu Sam. "Porque é que não me disseste?"

"Isto já passa." respondeu ele, de modo seco. "É só dormir um pouco e já fico bem."

Sam pareceu aborrecido com a resposta.

"Não é assim que se tratam as doenças, Dean."

"Ora, eu quase nunca fico doente. Isto passa."

"Eu vou comprar medicamentos." disse ele, pegando na chave do Impala.

"Ei! Não são precisos medicamentos nenhuns."

"Dean, eu vou buscar os medicamentos e depois temos de ter uma conversa bastante séria." anunciou Sam e saiu do quarto rapidamente.

Dean suspirou e fechou os olhos novamente. Quando Sam voltasse, logo iriam resolver a situação.

Passaram vários minutos, até que Sam voltou com os medicamentos.

"Dean, já tenho os medicamentos. Trouxe alguns que são bons para gripes e constipações, dores de cabeça e afins." disse ele, aproximando-se da cama de Dean.

Mas pela maneira como Dean respirava, Sam não teve dúvidas de que ele tinha adormecido. Pensou acordá-lo para o fazer tomar os medicamentos, mas acabou por decidir não o fazer. Para não incomodar Dean, deitou-se na cama ao lado. Agora dormiam sempre juntos, mas esta era uma excepção. Alguns minutos depois, Sam também tinha adormecido.

Eram três da manhã quando Sam ouviu um barulho e abriu os olhos. Tinha um sono leve, como todos os caçadores. Precisavam de estar alerta, não fosse algum demónio tentar atacá-los enquanto estivessem a dormir. Sam olhou para a cama do lado e viu que Dean estava sentado na cama.

"Dean, o que se passa?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

"Acordei e agora não consigo adormecer. Não é nada de mais. Deita-te e dorme, Sammy."

Mas Sam levantou-se da sua cama e foi até Dean. Antes que Dean pudesse tentar fugir ao toque novamente, Sam pôs-lhe a mão na testa. Estava bastante quente.

"Continuas com febre, por isso é que não consegues dormir. Vais tomar os medicamentos que te trouxe. Devem baixar a febre." disse ele. Vendo que Dean se preparava para protestar, Sam apressou-se a dizer "E não vale a pena reclamares, vais tomar os comprimidos nem que eu tenha de te abrir a boca à força!"

Dean decidiu não dizer nada. Não valia a pena e, apesar de não o querer admitir, Sam tinha razão. Mas Dean nunca gostara de tomar medicamentos. Paciência, agora tinha mesmo de ser.

Segundos depois, Sam aproximou-se novamente de Dean com um copo de água na mão e alguns comprimidos.

"Toma." disse ele, estendendo-lhe o copo e os comprimidos.

Sem dizer nada, Dean tomou os comprimidos. Sam sorriu, pegando novamente no copo, agora vazio.

"Óptimo. Hás-de ficar bem." disse ele, pousando o copo na mesa de cabeceira. "Mas como estás sem sono, é uma boa altura para termos uma conversa séria."

"Agora não Sammy, não me estou a sentir bem."

Sam cruzou os braços. Quando Dean queria evitar as coisas, tentava sempre arranjar maneira para isso. Primeiro não queria admitir que não estava bem, mas agora, sob a ameaça de uma conversa séria, já usara o trunfo da doença para se tentar escapar. Noutras alturas talvez tivesse resultado, mas agora não.

Sam sentou-se na sua cama e olhou Dean nos olhos.

"Dean, estou cansado de tudo isto." disse ele, com uma expressão séria. "Estou cansado das tuas constantes mudanças de humor, de não me contares as coisas, de não partilhares comigo o que te preocupa. Às vezes acho que não tenho conheço. Devíamos falar um com o outro, falar de tudo o que nos preocupa. Eu partilho contigo tudo, porque é que não fazes o mesmo comigo?"

Por alguns segundos, ambos ficaram calados, olhando-se nos olhos. Por fim, Dean decidiu falar.

"Eu sempre fui assim. Sempre guardei as coisas para mim."

"Sim, Dean, sempre foste assim, mas agora é diferente. Estamos juntos. Juntos numa relação amorosa! Não é a mesma coisa. Tens de partilhar tudo comigo. É essa a ideia." disse Sam, aborrecido. "Eu não consigo estar com uma pessoa que não confia em mim."

Dean levantou-se da sua cama.

"Claro que confio em ti. Não duvides disso. Confio plenamente em ti, Sammy, mais do que em mim próprio."

"Então, conta-me o que se passa? Porque é que andas tão pensativo?"

Dean respirou fundo.

"Não é nada importante."

"Ok, Dean, então é assim. Se não me contares o que se passa, terminamos tudo, aqui e agora. E amanhã de manhã, pego nas minhas coisas e vou-me embora sozinho. Nunca mais me pões a vista em cima." disse Sam, de modo frio e cortante.

E então Sam viu, nos olhos de Dean, sim, era medo. Medo. Medo de o perder. Medo de nunca mais o voltar a ver. Dean deu alguns passos em frente e sentou-se ao lado de Sam.

"Não, isso não. Não te quero perder, Sammy." disse ele, com voz trémula.

"Então, conta-me." pediu Sam. Já não era uma ordem, nem um ultimato, mas sim um pedido.

"Sammy, antes de mais. Eu amo-te. Nunca duvides disso."

Sam agarrou na mão direita de Dean.

"Conta-me."

"Estou preocupado com tantas coisas, Sammy. Cada vez os nossos inimigos estão mais fortes. A minha missão sempre foi e sempre será proteger-te, Sammy, sempre. Mas não sei se o irei conseguir fazer. Tenho medo do dia em que não te conseguirei salvar e não vou aguentar se tu morreres." disse ele, com a voz embargada.

"Não podemos estar a pensar nisso, Dean. Ninguém sabe quando vai morrer. Posso sair amanhã e ser atropelado e morrer. Não quer dizer que tenha de ser morto por um demónio. Nós não podemos adivinhar e não podemos de deixar de viver as coisas por termos medo." disse ele, abanando cabeça. "Eu também tenho medo de te perder, não achas?"

"Eu... sim, claro. Mas nós temos maneiras diferentes de ver as coisas e encarar as situações."

"Mas não te preocupes em perder-me." disse Sam, abraçando Dean. "Temos é de aproveitar todos os momentos juntos."

"Sim, juntos. Essa é outra das minhas preocupações."

"Por sermos irmãos? Pensei que isso já estava esclarecido."

"E está. Mas está esclarecido apenas entre nós. Eu preocupo-me é com os outros. A nossa relação é secreta, mas o que pensarão os outros quando souberem? O que dirão o Bobby, a Ellen e os outros?" perguntou ele, com preocupação na voz. "Pensarão que somos estranhos, tarados, pervertidos. Vão pôr-nos de parte."

"Eu não quero saber." disse Sam, com um tom confiante. "O mais importante é estar contigo. Os outros são os outros, se não gostarem e não compreenderem, paciência."

Dean olhou demoradamente para Sam.

"Ok, tinhas razão, devíamos mesmo ter falado. Da maneira como falas, parece tudo tão fácil..."

"Não Dean, as coisas são complicadas, disso não tenho dúvidas. Mas não vale a pena estar a pensar nas coisas negativas agora. Pensamento positivo é o que interessa. Com o nosso trabalho, não precisamos de mais negatividade."

Dean abanou a cabeça em assentimento.

"E a partir de agora, não há mais segredos e receios guardados para nós mesmos. Partilhamos tudo, ouviste?" perguntou Sam, em tom sério.

"Está bem, chato. Mas já agora, responde-me. Se eu não te contasse o que me estava a atormentar, ias mesmo deixar-me e ir embora?"

Sam hesitou por uns segundos.

"Talvez." respondeu ele, sem muita segurança. Depois mudou de assunto. "E porque é que não dizias que estavas a sentir-te mal? Estás doente."

"Eu não sou pessoa para me queixar. Não é uma febre que me vai deitar abaixo." disse Dean, com o seu modo orgulhoso de falar. "E também não gosto de medicamentos."

"Os medicamentos também não são para gostares, são para usares quando são necessários e este é o caso. Não querias dar parte de fraco, mas sabes, isso é outra coisa que tem de mudar. Não precisas sempre de te fazer de forte perto de mim. Relaxa e lembra-te que podes contar-me tudo e contar comigo para tudo. E agora vá, vai deitar-te. A febre vai baixar e vais conseguir adormecer. Tens de descansar."

Dean chegou-se mais perto de Sam e beijou-o. Um beijo longo e cheio de sentimento. Quando se afastaram, Dean sorriu.

"Obrigado por te preocupares comigo, Sammy."

"Vai deitar-te agora, Dean." disse Sam. Depois sorriu. "E obviamente que me preocupo contigo."

Dean caminhou até à sua cama e deitou-se.

"Dorme bem." disse Sam, voltando a deitar-se na sua cama.

Passaram alguns segundos. Dean mexeu-se na sua cama.

"Sam?"

"O que foi?"

"Posso pedir-te uma coisa?"

"Sim. O que é?"

"Hum... não queres dormir comigo hoje também?"

Sam levantou a cabeça da almofada.

"Tu estás doente, Dean."

"É só febre. Não espirrei nem nada assim. Não deve ser nada contagioso." respondeu ele.

"Não é por isso, Dean. Não tenho medo de apanhar uma doença. Tu precisas é de descansar e descansas melhor se estiveres sozinho na tua cama."

"Eu não acho. Vá lá, Sammy, faz-me a vontade." pediu ele, num tom de voz quase suplicante.

Sam sabia que quando Dean usava aquele tom de voz, era porque queria realmente muito alguma coisa. E também sabia que não lhe conseguia resistir. Segundos depois, Sam e Dean estavam deitados na mesma cama.

"E agora dorme, Dean."

"Oh, Sam, há tantas coisas melhores para se fazer." disse Dean, de modo provocador.

"Pois, mas estás doente. Por isso, tens de descansar."

"Sabes, eu acho que ficaria muito melhor se..."

"Não, Dean." disse Sam. "Já disse que tens de descansar."

"Vá lá Sammy, tenho muito tempo para descansar depois. Vá, faz-me a vontade." pediu ele, usando o mesmo tom de voz suplicante de antes.

Sam abanou a cabeça. A razão dizia-lhe que Dean devia descansar, mas o coração não dizia a mesma coisa. E depois aquele tom de voz do Dean tinha sempre o mesmo efeito. Sam acedia a tudo o que ele pedisse com aquele tom de voz. E no momento seguinte, estavam a beijar-se de novo.

Quando Sam acordou na manhã seguinte, já Dean não estava na cama.

"Dean? Onde estás?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

Mas para seu alívio, Dean saiu da casa de banho segundos depois.

"Estou aqui, Sammy."

"Ah, ainda bem. Pensei que te tivesse acontecido alguma coisa."

"Não. Está tudo bem. Fui tomar um duche. Depois da noite de ontem, estava mesmo a precisar." disse ele, sorrindo. "E já não tenho febre. Sinto-me completamente bem."

"Óptimo. Mas vais continuar a tomar medicação por mais uns dias, para prevenir. E tens de descansar."

"Sim. Está bem. Espero ter mais descansos como na noite passada." disse ele, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente. "Sabes Sammy, afinal as doenças não são assim tão más. Devia ficar mais vezes doente não achas?"

Sam sorriu. Dean tinha voltado ao normal e Sam sentiu que, a partir daquele momento, a relação deles só poderia melhorar.


End file.
